LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy
LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy é um jogo de computador de ação que mistura o universo da LEGO com o de Star Wars, lançado na esteira do sucesso da linha LEGO Star Wars. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy é a seqüência do aclamado LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, um grande sucesso de vendas da LucasArts em 2005. LEGO Star Wars II combina toda a diversão e as infinitas possibilidades de personalização dos brinquedos LEGO com a história épica, os personagens únicos e a ação revolucionária dos filmes da trilogia original de Star Wars (Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança, Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca e Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi). Apresentando uma versão bem humorada da Trilogia Original, LEGO Star Wars II segue as ações da Aliança Rebelde em sua cruzada para derrubar o Império Galáctico e reconstruir a galáxia. Recrie seus momentos preferidos dos três filmes, da perseguição de Darth Vader à nave da princesa Leia ao confronto final na Estrela da Morte, e-se com ainda mais ação, quebra-cabeças e momentos cômicos que na primeira versão, características que tornaram o LEGO Star Wars original um dos jogos mais populares e premiados do ano passado. Desenvolvida pelas Lucas Arts e pela Traveller's Tales, foi lançada em 12 de Setembro de 2006 pela LEGO Interactive para as plataformas PC, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Cube, Game Boy Advanced e Xbox. O jogo O jogo apresenta também muitas inovações de jogabilidade, permitindo que os personagens usem veículos e criaturas para explorar as fases. Graças ao estilo LEGO, agora também é possível misturar e combinar as diferentes partes dos mais de 50 personagens jogáveis para criar seus próprios heróis a partir das milhares de combinações possíveis. E utilizando jogos salvos do LEGO Star Wars original, é possível habilitar mais de 50 outros personagens no modo Free Play (Jogo Livre), totalizando mais de 100 personagens controláveis! Outras novidades incluem fases abertas para a exploração com veículos, a habilidade de trocar de veículos a qualquer momento no modo Free Play, novos ataques e movimentos específicos para cada personagem, veículos controláveis criados com mini-kits, um modo com nível de dificuldade adaptável opcional e muito mais. Esta nova versão permite ao jogador participar de aventuras como a perseguição da princesa Leia e o vilão Darth Vader ou o confronto final entre o herói Luke Skywalker e o Imperador Palpatine, nos ambientes dos primeiros (últimos) filmes da saga Star Wars: *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope; *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back; e *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. O jogo permite ainda personalizar cada personagem ou criatura com diversos elementos presentes, com a capacidade de entrar e sair de veículos. Por ser uma simulação de LEGO, o jogador pode misturar partes do corpo dos diferentes heróis do filme no mesmo boneco formando milhões de combinações a partir de cinqüenta modelos disponíveis e de outros cinqüenta que podem ser destravados no modo de jogo "Free Play". Entre estes destacam-se Mestre Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Han Solo, Princesa Leia, R2-D2, C-3PO, Boba Fett, o Imperador, e os fantasmas de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Mestre Yoda. O jogo expande as possibilidades de diversão e criatividade que transformaram o LEGO Star Wars original em um grande sucesso, ambientando a ação desta vez durante os acontecimentos da Trilogia Original de Star Wars (Episódios IV, V e VI). O que o jogo oferece *Agora é possível criar e controlar seus próprios veículos (Landspeeders, AT-STs, Speeder Bikes e muitos outros) e montar em criaturas (dos Banthas dos desertos de Tatooine aos Tauntauns do gélido Hoth) durante as fases nas superfícies de planetas. *Todos os personagens orgânicos, e não apenas aqueles que dominam a Força, têm o poder de montar peças. *Destrave mais de 50 personagens jogáveis, de ícones culturais como Luke, Leia e Darth Vader aos favoritos dos fãs como Greedo, os Jawas e os Guardas Gamorreanos. *Destrave até 54 outros personagens utilizando jogos salvos do LEGO Star Wars original. *Crie personagens únicos, como Yoda Kenobi e Lando Fortuna, entre milhões de outras possibilidades misturando e combinando as partes LEGO do corpo de todos os personagens jogáveis. *No modo Free Play, conheça uma nova versão da Trilogia Original através da possibilidade de levar qualquer personagem nos níveis na superfície de planetas e também de trocar de veículos a qualquer momento nas fases espaciais. Transforme Darth Maul em um herói da Aliança Rebelde ou destrua a Estrela da Morte nos comandos de um Tie Fighter! *Os ataques especiais dos personagens específicos incluem Chewbacca arrancando os braços de seus inimigos, o estrangulamento da Força de Darth Vader, o ataque de tapas da princesa Leia e muitos outros. *Divirta-se com uma versão bem humorada da Trilogia Original que só o estilo LEGO pode proporcionar, incluindo representações cômicas de cenas e elementos clássicos dos filmes da série Star Wars. *Resolva uma grande variedade de enigmas que incentivam a criatividade através do uso de trabalho em equipe e da montagem de itens essenciais, possíveis apenas em uma galáxia Lego muito, muito distante. *A opção de dificuldade adaptável possibilita uma jogabilidade ainda mais desafiadora para os jogadores com habilidades de Mestres Jedi. Quanto mais habilidoso o jogador, mais difícil o jogo se torna. *A opção de jogo cooperativo incentiva o trabalho em equipe de uma forma divertida e oferece ainda um novo modo de câmera para uma experiência de jogo ainda melhor. *É possível adquirir extras no jogo para facilitá-lo, como Invencibilidade e Detector de Minikits, conseguindo "power bricks", peças de LEGO vermelhas que liberam os extras. Há também os "Gold Bricks", que podem ser usados para abrir portas secretas no "Mos Esley Cantina", como a de LEGO City. E há os "Minikits", conjuntos de peças que montam naves, usadas nos bônus. Existem dez minikits em cada fase. A critica A crítica especializada elogiou os gráficos 3D, a trilha sonora, a jogabilidade e os modos de jogo que o fizeram bem recebido por jogadores de todas faixas etárias. Requisitos Mínimos *Windows 2000/XP *Computador 100% compatível com o DirectX 9.0c *Pentium III ou AMD Athlon de 1.0 GHz, ou superior (recomendado Pentium 4 ou AMD Athlon de 2.4 GHz ou mais rápido) *256 MB de RAM ou superior (recomendado 512 MB) *2.0 GB de espaço livre no disco rígido. Recomendamos que você tenha 500 MB de espaço livre adicional disponível após a instalação *Placa de vídeo 3D de 32 MB com capacidade Vertex Shader e Pixel Shader usando um dos chipsets ao lado *Placa de Som 100% compatível com o DirectX 9.0c *CD-ROM de 8x velocidades ou mais rápido *Teclado e mouse (recomendados: Joystick ou gamepad) CHIPSETS SUPORTADOS Família ATI Radeon 8500/9000/9200; Família ATI Radeon 9500/9600/9700/9800; Família ATI Radeon X300/X600/X700/X800; Família ATI Radeon X1300/X1600/X1800/X1900; Família NVIDIA GeForce3; Família NVIDIA GeForce4; Família NVIDIA GeForce FX; Família NVIDIA GeForce 6; Família NVIDIA GeForce 7 NOTA: é possível que DirectX solicite os drivers "mais recentes" para o seu hardware. História Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Primeira fase:planos secretos Você começa com a Princesa Léia e capitão Antilles.Sua missão é: tirar R2-D2 e C-3PO da nave rebelde e mandá-los para Tatooine Segunda fase: batida nos desertos jundland Você joga com Luke Skywalker , Ben kenobi ,C-3PO e R2-D2.Sua missão é ir até o sandcrawler resgatar R2-D2 e C-3PO e ir a casa de luke ler a mensagem de R2. Terceira fase: porto espacial de Mos Eisley Você joga com Luke Skywalker,Ben Kenobi,C-3PO,R2-D2,Han Solo e Chewbacca após achalos você chega até o hangar e derrota o espião imperial e os sandtroppers e depois sai do planeta com a Millenium Falcon Quarta fase: Resgate a princesa Resgatando a princesa , você joga com Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Han Solo e Chewbacca. Entre na Estrela da Morte, localize á princesa e resgate ela na cela. * Página oficial do jogo. * Links para versão demo do jogo * Página oficial do jogo para Pc * *Official site *Blog of Wicket the Ewok, who shares many scoops on the game *TheForce.net article *GameSpot *Official LucasArts press release *Lego Star Wars 2 Cheats - PS2 *MyCheats.com Game Tips *IGN Walkthrough *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy on MobyGames Categoria:Jogos de Lego Categoria:Jogos para computador Categoria:Jogos para pc de:LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie en:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy es:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy fr:LEGO Star Wars II : la Trilogie originale it:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy pl:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy ru:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy fi:LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy